everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Charming
Dexter Charming, fully named Dexterous Charming, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. He is part of a fairytale yet to be revealed, since many stories are in need of a Prince Charming, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because of family loyalty and expectations. Dexter is the younger brother of Daring Charming, another Royal, and older twin brother of Darling Charming. Somewhat ironically, Dexter is jealous of his brother's ability to impress any girl, unaware that he himself possesses an enchanted gaze that makes girls swoon. The effect is broken when his gaze is not immediate, like when he wears his glasses. Having a knack for technology, Dexter is often asked to help his fellow students when their MirrorPad or other gadget stops working. Portrayers In English, Dexter Charming is voiced by Evan Smith. In Latin American Spanish, Dexter Charming is voiced by Miguel Ángel Leal. Character Personality Dexter is shy and tentative. He is friendly, but unlike his brother, he is not very suave or charismatic. This becomes even more pronounced when he talks to Raven Queen, whom he has a crush on, one on one. Appearance Dexter has brown hair, blue eyes and wears a small crown. He also wears glasses. Relationships Family He is the son of King Charming and brother of Daring and Darling Charming. According to The Storybook of Legends, he is nine months younger than Daring, while The Unfairest of Them All notes that he is the older twin brother of Darling. Friends Dexter often hangs out with the other Royals, in particular his brother and Blondie Lockes. He helps the latter with the technical parts of her MirrorCast show and sometimes acts as cameraman. He does not have particular interaction with any Rebels except for Hunter Huntsman, who is his roommate and also has fallen in love outside of his story, and C.A. Cupid, who's always there to help him and vice versa. Pet In The Storybook of Legends, Dexter's pet is a jackalope (a rabbit with antlers). Romance Dexter has a crush on Raven Queen, but has trouble expressing himself, in part because he isn't supposed to like her that much. She has only recently become aware of his crush on her, which she responded positively to. As of yet, though, the two haven't been able to talk it over. C.A. Cupid has a crush on Dexter, but he is unaware of that. He sees her as a precious friend. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Prince Dexter Charming. * May 16, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Dexter Charming. * May 30, 2013: Dexter Charming makes his cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early October, 2013: Dexter Charming makes his diary debut in Hunter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 8, 2013: Dexter Charming makes his book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * January 29, 2014: Dexter Charming's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * January 29, 2014: Dexter Charming's profile art is revealed. * Mid May, 2014: Dexter Charming's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. Book At the end of Orientation Week, Dexter Charming attends Legacy Day practice. Although he is one of the few students who doesn't already know their story, he pledges to be a gallant prince. After rehearsal, he compliments Raven Queen for being brave enough to ask questions. They conspire to sneak a look at the Storybook of Legends in advance to see how their stories turn out. He agrees to distract Headmaster Grimm while she sneaks into his office. Dexter plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. He scores the first points for the royals. He invites Headmaster Grimm to fling cabbages over the wall, allowing Raven to enter the empty office. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Book characters